in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Battle Royale
A happy day in the Mushroom Kingdom, until conflict sparks up between Fluff and Peach, and it makes Kirby and the Mario Bros. go crazy and try to stop the predicament! Cast * Kirby * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Fluff * Bandana Dee * Bliss * Melissa * Kaitlynn * And Many More Prologue Our story begins with Kirby, and his friends visiting the Mushroom Kingdom, due to Kirby being invited to golf by Mario. Kirby: Ah... Today is a great day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Fluff: But the mushrooms don't taste good! Kirby: Get that Toad out of your mouth, Fluff! Toad: *muffled* GET ME OUT!!! Bandana Dee: It's nice that Mario invited us to a good game of golf, ey Kirby?... But, how do you play golf? Kirby looks at Bandana Dee, and then Fluff Kirby: ... I wouldn't know. Kirby, Fluff, and Bandana Dee head to Peach's Castle. Fluff: I remember this place (Fluff flashbacks) Fluff: Mep. All done! Fluff: Hehehehehehehe Kirby: (Walks through Castle Doors)... No wonder Peach gets kidnapped all of the time, she always leaves her door open! Inside the Castle Toad: INTRUDE- Kirby shows Toad the invitation. Toad: The beloved Princess Toadstool awaits you out on the fairway... Bandana Dee shows Toad the invitation. Toad: The beloved Princess Toadstool awaits you out on the fairway... Fluff shows Toad the invitation. Toad: The beloved Princess Toadstool awa- (Looks at Fluff) You're not welcome here!!! Kirby: Wait why isn't he? Toad: Because he killed the Princess!... Then she respawned! Fluff shrugs with a nervous grin. Kirby: Fluff what did you do?! Fluff: Alright... So long story short: Dr. Stitch built an Inter-Dimensional Portal gun which he used to banish me from space and time, causing me to go to all sorts of weird dimensions... After going through Infinite Time, and returning to Pop-Star, I asked Dr. Stitch to teleport me to the Mushroom Kingdom, and then I used my Rocket Launcher to kill Peach! Toad: Which is why he's not allo- Mario: Now, now Toad... I invited these good "people" here for a nice game of golf. Toad: If you insist. Luigi: '''Mario, I left the golf clubs in Melissa's house. '''Melissa (SPD): '''Luigi, I left the golf clubs in Kaitlynn's house. '''Kaitlynn: '''Melissa, I left the golf clubs in Peach's house. '''Peach: '''Kaitlynn, I accidentally put it in the washing machine. '''Mario: '''Oh. '''Kirby: '''Well... I brought clubs in case! '''Bandana Dee: '''WOO! Give me a chicken teriyaki club please! '''Kirby: '''Golf clubs... Dee '''Mario: ''*facepalm*'' The Golf Course Kirby: 'Wow... I'm surprised the castle grounds has this much room to have 18 holes! '''Peach: '''Pretty impressive, right? '''Bandana Dee: '''How do I play? '''Fluff: '''It's a combination between the A and B buttons with a possible pressing of the X and Y on the Game-Cube controller. But if your playing on the Wii, than all you need is to hold the A button and swing! '''Kirby: ' Fluff... this is real golf, not video game golf. '''Luigi: '''Played a lot of video games, eh? ''Fluff thinks: Oh geez... I just remembered... Peach is here! Meaning I probably have to put up with her!!!'' Kirby prepares to strike the ball... 'Kirby: '''FIVE!!! (Hits a Toad in right front of him) '''Toad: '''OW!!! ''Fluff prepares to strike the ball... 'Fluff: '''By the way Kirby... it's FORE!! (Fluff lands his shot 6 yards from the hole) '''Toad: '''Thanks for the heads up! '''Kirby: '''Fluff, I thought you didn't know how to play. '''Fluff: '''When your the son of a Royal Family, you kinda know how to play golf at birth (Mutters) like the Princess over there... ''Bandana Dee prepares to strike the ball... 'Bandana Dee: '''AH! (Lets go of the club and it hits Toad again) '''Toad: '''Buttermilk... Biscuits... (Passes out from a concussion) '''Bandanna Dee: '''Ohhhh... I think I killed him... ''Another Toad goes up to the KO Toad 'Medic Toad: '''He's not dead, he just suffered a concussion. ''Peach's turn, she hits the golf ball with immense power that it accidentally hits Rosie, who was just eating a chili dog. '''Rosie: AGH! ''*drops her chili dog* Alright, who in the Northern Hemisphere hit me with a golf ball?! '''Peach: '''Whoops! Sorry, I'll buy you another chili dog. '''Rosie: '''That's okay. ...You guys go golfing? '''Mario: '''Uh-huh! '''Kirby: '''This is MY first time. '''Fluff: '''Mine too! ''Kirby slaps Fluff. Kirby: 'YOU LIE! ''Kirby, Fluff, and Bandana Dee arrive at where there balls landed last. '' '''Kirby: '''Theres our balls! '''Fluff: '*snicker* hehehe... Kirby hits Fluff with his golf club. 'Kirby: '''OH GROW UP, WILL YA? '''Fluff: '''But it was funny... '''Kirby: '''Wait... why am I learning... EASY SOLUTION! (Eats his Golf Club) There! Now I can play the game with no trouble! '''Kaitlynn: '''Good luck trying to actually golf. ''Kirby hits the ball, and it happens to land in the hole. ''Kirby imitates:'' Good luck trying to actually play golf.'' Fluff prepares a shot, but misses and hits Peach Peach: 'Ow! ''*angry* ''What was that for?! '''Fluff: '''That's gotta hurt... '''Kirby: '''Your not gonna apologize? '''Fluff: '''Why would I? I hate her! ''Peach hits Fluff with her club. 'Fluff: '''Good one Princess... (Trips her) But the chances of me apologizing are in another- ''Kirby punches Fluff in the face, then proceeds to lift Peach back on her feet. 'Kirby: '''There you go... ''Kirby then proceeds to punch Peach in the face 'Fluff: '''Hey! Wise guy! What was that for!! '''Kirby: '''Shut up, and apologize to her! '''Fluff: '''NEVER! ''Kirby whacks Fluff with his club. 'Kirby: '''Fluff... apologize to the nice lady! '''Fluff: '''FINE! I'm sorrrrehhhh. (Coughs) Excuse me.... I'm sarruhhhh... Saraaahhhhhhh ''Kirby facepalms. 'Kirby: '''Peach, apologize to the blue idiot... he may have hit you on accident and not have apologized... but you then proceeded to hit him. '''Peach: '''I intended to do that. Fluff hit me first! '''Luigi: '''Oh boy. ''Kirby punches Peach again. 'Kirby: '''By the way... It's not illegal! It's called Smash Bros for a reason! Peach apologize to the blue idiot, or I'll "Side-Special" you! '''Fluff: '"Side-Special" you... KIRBY! MY GOSH YOU ARE DIS- Kirby punches Fluff. '''Kirby: '''Not what I meant! '''Melissa (SPD): '''Something's gone wrong in the happy-go-lucky world of In a Locked Room; which is to say, it's not really happy-go-lucky at the start. I was just referencing a SSB commercial for the N64. Begin Tragety '''Kirby: '''Okay Fluff... Did you or did you not hit Peach? '''Fluff: '''You hit her more than I did. '''Kirby: '''I'm allowed to because she and I are both in Smash Bros. '''Mario: ''*looks around, then stops*'' Kirby, do you have a spare Wii U controller? Kirby pulls a Wii U controller out of from looks like a pocket. Kirby: '''Don't ask how I have pockets on my skin, I just do. '''Mario: '''Thank you, Kirby! Luigi freaked out yesterday because he accidentally put his controller in the garbage can. '''Fluff: '''So I'm not allowed to hit anybody due to the fact that I'm not in Smash. Wow Kirby, way to treat your friend! '''Melissa (SPD): ''*sigh* This is gonna take a sour turn. '''Kirby: '''Fluff, do I have to lock you in a room with Peach? '''Fluff: '''Maybe? '''Kirby: '''GAH!!! MARIO, LUIGI! Help me out with this blue moron before he declares war on the Mushroom Kingdom due to "Peach exsisting"! '''Bandanna Dee: '''How is Fluff threatening? '''Kirby: '''You don't wanna know... '''Luigi: '''Kirby, how? '''Kirby: '''Hmmm.... ''Several painful moments later Kirby: '''ATTEMPT 1! Restraining order! Prince Fluff is not allowed to be in a 50 foot radius of Princess Peach, and Princess Peach is not allowed in a 50 foot radius of Prince Fluff! Rules are, that neither of them can shoot eachother, or hurt eachother. '''Fluff: '''Fine be me! '''Kirby: '''Of course it's fine because you don't want her near you, Fluff! '''Fluff: '''THAT'S '''MR. DR. PROFFESSOR PRINCE '''FLUFF, TO YOU SIR!!! '''Luigi: ''*Colbert emoji*'' Bliss flies in with a golf club! Bliss: '''FORE! '''Fluff: AWW! I CAN'T READ! (Burns the Restraining Order) Kirby makes a "Seriously?" face. Several more painful moments later Kirby: 'You two, need to get along! (Puts Fluff in a straight jacket), and now (Puts Peach in a straight-jacket, and tosses both of them into a room, and then locks it) Now you have to get out, by working together. '''Rosie: '''You could have at least put airholes in. '''Kirby: '''There are! '''Rosie: '''In case they don't get out, we can just call Jelo. '''Luigi: '''Wait, please don't tell me you dropped the room into a sewer! '''Rosie: '''My bad. ''In the room. 'Peach: '''Fluff, we need to get out of this room. '''Fluff: '''Hmmm... should I help you...? '''Good Fluff Side: '''Eh... I dunno '''Bad Fluff Side: '''KICK HER BUTT, FLUFF! KICK HER BUTT! KICK HER BUTT!! '''Fluff: '''Hmmm (Bites his way through his straight-jacket) HAHA! ... (Looks at Peach, with some sort of pity) FINE! I'LL RELEASE YOU TOO! (Unstraps Peach from the straight-jacket) '''Peach: '''Thank you, Fluff! Now, is there any exit here? '''Fluff: '''Hmm... (Looking at the walls) Peach! Give me a boost up... I'm too stubby and short to reach the ceiling! '''Peach: '''Okay, I trust you. ''*grabs Fluff and lifts him into the exit in the ceiling* Escape Trick Fluff makes a tether out of his arm, for Peach to climb. 'Fluff: '''Just because I'm helping you get out... doesn't mean were friends, so don't take this the wrong way! ''Peach climbs the tether. 'Peach: '''We may not be friends, but at least we know how to escape next time we get trapped in a sewer. '''Fluff: '''Yeah... Hey... I remember this! (Sees a Gold-Fish) Oh he wasn't dead... Which is a good thing I was five when I flushed it...(Looking at a Gold-Fish still in it's bowl) Now where were we... oh yeah! Escaping! ''Fluff sees a huge gap. '''Fluff: '''I never thought I'd be saying this but... Peach I need your help. Can't you like float for a moment or two? '''Peach: I'm actually in my sports clothes, so I can't float. Of course, that doesn't mean I can't be Mary Poppins! *pulls out her parasol* ''Hold on to my leg! ''Fluff thinks about what Peach told him. 'Fluff: '''How bout I just piggyback-ride you. I'm not that heavy for a piece of string... '''Peach: '''Okay! ''Peach and Fluff finally get out thanks the the wind and Peach's parasol. They end up back in the golf course. '''Luigi: '''Oh, hey! Glad you're back! '''Daisy: ''PHEW! Kirby: 'Did you two get along? ''Fluff pulls out a gun, and then proceeds to shoot Peach in the leg. '''Fluff: '''Does that answer your question? '''Peach: *kicks Fluff* ''Sorry. Self-defense. ''Kirby shocks Fluff and Peach with his Spark Ability Kirby: 'STOP FIGHTING! '''Peach: '...ow.... *stands up* Okay....sheesh. 'Kirby: '''Fluff... Come on man, your a prince, act like one, instead of a... uh.... Look, start acting like one! '''Fluff: '''I guess your right Kirby... Lets just go back to playing golf! ''*Hits Kirby across the head, and Kirby passes out* LET'S SETTLE THIS THE REAL WAY! *Pulls a smash ball out of Kirby's "pocket"* '''Peach: ''*grabs the smash ball* Psych! 'Peach Blossom! ' ''Peach Blossom happens, making Fluff sleepy. Peach, Mario and Melissa (SPD) eat the giant peaches, and Peach beats up Fluff with a barrage of veggies! An alarm clock rings inside Fluff's head. Fluff: 'TANKBOT! ''*Fluff pulls out a Tankbot Metamorphex, which turns Fluff into a Tankbot* ''PREPARE FOR A SMASHING, PEACHY!'' *Shoots missile and runs over Peach with the Tankbot, successfully dealing a ton of damage to her* YOU ''DON'T'' MESS... with Prince... ''FREAKING...'' Fluff! 'Kaitlynn: '''Peach! Luigi, do something! '''Luigi: '''I'll try! ''*breathes deeply, then screams* ''MEEEEEDDDDDIIIICCCCCC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' '''Mercy: ''*arrives* Did somebody call for a medic? '''Luigi: '''I actually expected the TF2 Medic, but you're good enough. ''Kirby wakes up. Kirby: 'I have a raging headache... FLUFF! WHAT HAPPENED?! ''Fluff points at Peach. '''Fluff: '''She took my smash-ball! '''Mario: ''*sigh* I'd think either of them started it. '''Kirby: '''Yikes... ''*Kirby grabs Fluff with Whip Ability, and ties him up to a pole* Your turn too! *Ties Peach up with the Whip Ability* GET ALONG! *Turns to poles so that Fluff and Peach are facing each-other* Fluff growls at Peach Mercy: 'Peach, Fluff, can you both discuss like civilized people? Please. I mean, what's the point of being princesses and princes if you're just gonna act like animals? '''Fluff: '''The ability to declare war on the Mushroo- ''Kirby grabs the War Contract and burns it with Fire Ability 'Luigi: '''Hi-five, Kirbs. ''Kirby looks at his "hand" stub. 'Kirby: '''Dude! No fingers! '''Fluff: '''Well might as well try to apologize... I'm sorry I ran you over with a 1000 ton Tank and breaking all of your bones. NOW APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING MY SMASH-BALL! '''Peach: '''I'm sorry, Fluff. Now please, don't be such a butt. '''Kirby: '''Now sign a treaty or something so you two stop fighting. '''Fluff: '''Fine... But I'm sure a treaty won't get me in smash br- ''Kirby stares at Fluff with a death stare 'Kirby: '''IS THAT WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT?! '''Fluff: '''Yes. ''A zoomout of the earth show, and then a giant explosion happens. It turns out to be a video played by Luigi. 'Luigi: '''Whoops, butt dialed. Hey, at least you and Fluff are even, right Peach? '''Peach: '''I guess? '''Fluff: '''Maybe... I think I DO deserve to attack once more... '''Kirby: '''Good... Now I know NOT to give Fluff a smash-ball. '''Fluff: '''Hey, now can I be in smash? '''Bandana Dee: '''You don't see me complaining about it do you? '''Luigi: '''He says it best. I mean, look at Nikki! She's never in Smash and yet she never screams and tries to kill me because she wasn't in Smash! '''Mario: '''Why can't you wait 'till Nintendo releases Smash for Switch and probably adds you as DLC? '''Fluff: '''Ah... Mario... Feeble minded Mario... That'll never happen. Bandana Dee has a shot, '''Kirby: '''Fluff... We get it, you'll never be in smash. But you were in Epic Yarn, so at least you were created. '''Fluff: '''Actually.... I SHOULD BE KILLING YOU! EPIC YARN WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A GAME ABOUT ME UNTIL YOU TRICKLED ALONG! '''Kirby: '''NYAHH! '''Mario: '''Mama mia! *grabs Fluff before he can do anything stupid*'' '''Fluff: '''I'm sorry guys... and Kirby. '''Mario: '''Really? '''Fluff: '''Yes... By the way, Mario I'm sorry I ate your golf clubs. '''Kirby: '''Uh you ate mine... not his. '''Bandana Dee: '''It's gonna take a ton of apologizing! '''Mercy: '''Likely. '''Mario: '''Apology accepted, Fluff! The thing before the Epilogue '''Fluff: '''I'm sorry for blowing up the golf course, and for breaking your spine with a ginormous tank-bot... and for killing a Toad... and also for blowing up half of the castle. '''Peach: That's okay. At least everything's back to normal! Toad: ''I'M FINE! ''And I'm in casts and traction. *sarcastic* ''Great. '''Rory: '''Don't worry, Princess, the castle is underneath renovation. '''Peach: ' My doctor says my bones surprisingly were intact, so I didn't need a cast! Although, I do get muscle pains from time to time. Fluff: 'Sorry Kirby for raging out. '''Kirby: '... I forgive you pal! '''Peach: So....wanna go back to golfing? Rosie: '''No. '''Mercy: '''Bowling? '''Rosie: '''No. '''Melissa (SPD): Camp Pining Hearts? Rosie: ''*pause* Yeah. ''And so once again, peace comes back to the Mushroom Kingdom... Until Fluff pulls this stupid stunt again. Escape Trick: Alternate Ending Fluff climbs up out of the room Fluff: 'FREEDOM!! ''Fluff climbs up out of the sewer and left Peach in the room... Until 5 hours later, she found a way out. Epilouge Kirby and Fluff's ending: Roomates 'Kirby: '''Hey Fluff wanna play "Wii Golf?" '''Fluff: '''Does it start with "Fluff is in..." and ends with "...Smash Bros?" ''Kirby looks at Fluff with the same "Seriously" look. '''Kirby: Yeah sure, let's go with that. 'Fluff: '''Then I'm in! ''Kirby face-palms. ------------------------ Bandanna Dee's ending: Fan-Request Bandanna Dee is seen sitting on a stool, and a Waddle Dee is next to him at a small desk with a type-writer. 'Bandanna Dee: '''Dear Humans at Smash Bros... No, no... Scratch that... Dear People at Smash HQ? No no... ''Waddle Dee is typing and inking. After a while Bandanna Dee finally gets to the body of the letter. 'Bandanna Dee: '... Please accept this ballot as a "Fan-Request" to put in Bandanna Dee, and or Prince Fluff, who are both from the same universe... If you take this into perspective, please choose Prince Fluff over Bandanna Dee. Waddle Dee continues to type and ink. After more words and long speeches, Bandanna Dee figures out a conclusion for his letter. 'Bandanna Dee: '''From Lord Sakurai? No... no... wait... Sincerely, One of your fans. ''Waddle Dee slams a stamp on the letter and hands it to Bandanna Dee, who then rushes to a mail-box.Category:Stories Category:Stories by ThePlantedAKEE Category:Finished stories